Omniverse: The Legend of Korra
by Mil the fic writer
Summary: When Ben gets transported to a world of bending, he will have to face off against new villains, old foes and...girls. Watch as he helps the avatar save the world. BenxKorra.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. So, I had an idea of having Ben 10 in the Avatar universe. As in the Last Airbender, not the Sam Worthington movie, which I like. An explanation will come in this chapter. Also, Korra and Ben are gonna get together. I know Asami is Korra's girlfriend, but this is a crossover, and Ben and Korra will get together. I love Korrasami, but this is like an alternate universe from the show.**

 **I don't own Ben 10 or Avatar: The Legend of Korra.**

 **Omniverse: The Legend of Korra**

 **Chapter 1: World of Bending**

Dr Psychobos' lab

Ben, Rook, Gwen and Kevin surrounded the psychotic Cerebrocrustacean at his lab. They found out he escaped and was planning a weapon. They went to stop him.

"It's over, Psychobos." Ben told the crab alien.

"Really? Because where I'm s-standing, you are where I want you." He said, pressing a button on a remote.

Then suddenly a portal projector appeared, and was started up.

"What did you do, Psychobos?!" Ben yelled at the scientist.

"My ultimate plan! To be rid of your pers-sistent annoyance!" Psychobos explained. "This machine will suck you all to a new dimension, and I'll will be rid of you."

"You're insane!" Yelled Gwen.

"Yes, but with that, I can begin again. And I use the term loosely." Psychobos said, than started laughing, but not before getting stuck in a net. "What?!"

Rook fired a net from the proto-tool, making the crab alien incapacitated. "Ben, what will we do?"

Ben had an idea, but he thought that it was risky, but he had to it.

"I have a plan." Ben told Rook. "When I run and stop the machine, shoot it."

"What?! But that could suck you in, Ben!" Gwen said.

"I know! But it's the only way!" Ben said, turning into Upgrade. "We have one chance!"

They all nodded, knowing it is the only chance they had. Upgrade turned the projector black with green circuitry, ben tried to stop it, but to no avail. But the He rerouted the power on itself causing a self destruct.

Upgrade got off and turned back to Ben, as he called to Rook to not shoot. Ben was gonna run when he felt a pull on him.

"Wait. Something's off." Rook said, than heard Psychobos laughing.

"You fools. The projector was always meant for you." He said, having to pressed the button, causing for only Ben to be sucked in.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Ben yelled as he was sucked in the portal. Everyone stood silent at what happened.

?

Ben groaned as he landed hard on the ground. He was not feeling well at all.

"Ow." He moaned, needing some painkillers. "Why is it always me?"

He got up, and saw he was in an alleyway.

"Just great." Ben said, walking out of the alley. When he was out, he found he was in some sort of town he hadn't known about.

"Where am I?" He asked. The town looked like it had a sort of early 20th century feel, with the cars looking like old Model Ts.

Ben walked around, and was getting stares for how he was dressed. Considering that the people wore modern traditional Chinese wear, he wore a green and black t-shirt, brown cargo pants and green and white shoes, so he stood out like a sore thumb.

While Ben was walking, he walked to where a rally was taking place at. He was curious about it. When he walked up, a guy was on a stage shouting.

" _Are you tired of living under the tyranny of benders? Then join the Equalists!_ " The guy said over a megaphone, to which the people cheered. " _For too long, the bending elite of this city have forced nonbenders to live as lower class citizens. Join Amon, and together we will tear down the bending establishment._ "

Ben was confused by what he said. 'NonBenders? What's this guy talking about?'

Sure to the argument, he saw a girl, who had brown skin, dark brown hair in a ponytail, wearing a blue tank top, a sweater wrapped around her waist, blue pants and boots. She was riding what looked like a white dog that almost looked like a polar bear.

"What are you talking about? Bending is the coolest thing in the world." The girl said.

"Really? Let me guess: you're a bender." The guy asked.

'What do they mean by bending?' Ben thought.

"Yeah, I am." The girl said. She wasn't liking what this guy was saying.

"This is what I mean, people! For someone like her to say bending is great, she is saying that she is better than us!" The protestors yelled. The people started to agree. "Well, I say that someone of her race is no better than us!"

That's when Ben decided to stop this from getting out of control.

"Ok, that's enough!" Ben yelled, getting all their attention. "What do you mean by 'her?'"

The guy looked at him confused. "What do you mean, boy? What, are you not from around here?"

"Really? What gave it away?" Ben asked, sarcastically.

"Benders are people who can bend; or control the elements. But, they think they are better for have that power." The guy said.

Ben couldn't believe it. The guy said benders were people that controlled the elements, like most of his aliens. That made him angry.

"So, you're discriminating people for being different? Not cool, dude." Ben told the guy. "Just because most have the power, doesn't make it right for people like you to say otherwise."

"Excuse me?" He asked. Did this boy not know anything? "So, you're suddenly with them?"

"'Them?' There is no them. They are people too, so you need to treat them as people, not anything else."

"Oh yeah?" The guy chuckled. "Well, what are you gonna do about it?"

Just when Ben was gonna do something, an explosion caught his attention. He ran to where it took place.

"Naga, follow that guy." The girl asked her piper, who followed Ben.

*Republic City Bank*

A group of guys came from the bank, with bags of money. The hauled it to a truck.

"Ha! Who knew bending can get us rich?" One guy asked.

"I don't know, but we should have done this years ago!" Another laughed.

"Come on, we gotta get outta here!" The leader told the two. But before they did that, the leader was kicked in the face.

"Ow! Hey, who did that?!" He asked. Then he saw a young man come out.

"Hey, What's the rush?" The boy asked.

"Who the heck are you?" The leader asked.

"Ben. I'm new around here." Ben said. "And it looks like you're the first guys to get put in jail."

"Really? You, all by yourself?" The guy asked.

"No. By the both of us." A voice called out, as the girl that Ben saw in the park followed him.

"Yeah, What makes you so sure? Who are you, girly?" The leader laughed.

"My name is Korra, not girly. And for your information, I happen to be… the Avatar." She said, bending some drain water in her hands.

Everyone, except Ben, was surprised by what she said. She's the new Avatar?

'Avatar? What exactly is that?' Thought Ben.

"No way!" The leader said, not believing this. He then turned to Ben. "And what about you?"

Ben just smirked. "You can say I'm a 'jack of all trades' kind of guy." Ben said, activating the watch.

The guys were gonna attack, but Ben slammed the watch down, being covered in green light.

"What's going on?" One of the robbers asked, getting scared.

"There's nothing to worry 'bout. He's just a kid." The lead robber said, but heard a voice coming from where Ben was standing.

"Just a kid, huh?" A deep voice asked, the light disappearing and standing there was something different. Standing there was a hulking, 12 foot tall red being. It wore a black shirt with a green stripe going down the middle, three spikes on its head and marking that look like a beard, four muscular arms, fingerless gloves, and black pants. It also had a green belt with an hourglass shaped buckle.

"W-What the heck is that thing?" One of the robbers asked.

"It's me, Ben, but I have the power to change it to different aliens. This form is what I call **Four Arms**." Four Arms said, cracking all four knuckles.

Everyone saw this and were astonished, confused and scared. A boy that can turn into creatures called aliens?

The robbers were scared, more of the red being there, but they are also facing the Avatar, _the Avatar_.

"Hold your ground, guys! There's two of them and three of us! We outnumber them!" The leader said.

"Oh man, you're gonna regret messing with me, cause I'm not gonna go down easily." Four Arms said.

The two robbers charged at Four Arms, who just stood there. When one of them bender some earth at him, he waited and caught the piece and threw it at the two.

"Seriously, that's cool, but you guys suck at this." He commented, but then couldn't move his legs. He looked down and saw that some earth had trapped him in place. "Ok, I could be wrong."

Korra was going to town with the leader, but saw the red creature having trouble. So, she put firebend the leader and went to help, but saw the creature not needing help, as it got out and hit the two guys heads together.

Four Arms slapped the symbol on his belt, and turned back to Ben. Korra went up to him.

"Wow, That was awesome! How do you do that?" Korra asked, excited to see how he did that.

"It's What I always do." Ben said. "And to who I am, Ben Tennyson, by just call me Ben."

"Korra. So, you're not from here, aren't you?" She asked.

He didn't answer as a bunch of police officers came around them. They both raised their hands up, signifying they are not gonna do anything.

"Aw, crap." Ben said, as an officer took him and Korra to the police station.

*some time later*

"So, you say you're not from here. What do you mean by that?" An officer asked Ben.

"If I said that I'm not from here, would you ask where I'm from?" Ben asked.

"Are you a spy of a nation?" The officer asked.

"What? What would make you assume that?" Ben asked, having no idea what he's talking about.

"It's ok, officers." A voice came from the door. Ben saw a middle-aged man standing in the door. He wore an ensemble of orange and red clothing, had a goatee and was bald, with a blue arrow.

"Councilman Tenzin. What are you doing here?" The officer asked.

"Well, when I heard that the Avatar stopped a robbery with help, I knew she would be in trouble." Tenzin said. "But she did stop those robbers, and this boy helped her, from what I heard."

"But, Councilman. He could be a spy for all we know." The officer said, pointing at Ben.

"Hello, I can hear what you're saying." Ben said.

"Even if that is it, he helped. So, for now, he's under my care." Tenzin said. "Come on."

Ben stood up. "See you later." And walked out.

While walking, Tenzin looked at him. "Look, I only got you out because of Korra asking me to. You will explain who you are when we go to my home."

"Don't worry. I'll tell what I can." Ben said, walking out. Just then, Korra walked out with the lady.

"Tension! Ben!" She said, seeing the two. She hugged Tenzin, and Ben.

"Hello, Lin." Tenzin said to the lady. "It's nice to see you."

"Can it, Tenzin." Lin said. "There are rules to not let something like this happen."

"I know. I will take Korra back to the South Pole, where she will be look after until she is more mature." Tenzin said, getting a shocked expression from Korra.

"You can't be serious!" She said, not believing him. "I don't do I thing wrong! I stopped those guys!"

"Yes, and as much as I want to say, you also exposed yourself." Tenzin said.

"Well, he helped too." Korra said, pointing at Ben.

"Hey! Why are you bringing me into this?" Ben asked.

"Yes, I almost forgot. What will you do with the boy?" Lin asked.

"Until further notice, he will be under my charge." Tenzin said. "Until I know more, he'll live with me and my family on the island."

"Very well, Tenzin." Lin said. She turned to face Ben. "Watch yourself, boy." After that, she walked off.

"Wow. Isn't she a bit of fun?" Ben said sarcastically.

Tenzin looked at Korra and how she looked right now. "Korra, I know how you feel, but you're just not ready."

"Whatever. Let's go." Korra said.

"I did say I had to take you back." Tenzin said. "But I ever said when."

Korra looked at him. "You mean..?"

"Korra, I've seen you grow from the little to this beautiful young Avatar. So, until then, you're gonna live with me on Air Temple Island." Tenzin said.

Korra hugger Tenzin, and cried. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Tenzin chuckled. "And for you, Ben, I want to know what you are doing here. It's clear you're not from around here."

"Don't worry, I won't lie." Ben said.

"Well, let's get going." Tenzin said.

They walked outside, just as Naga went to pick Korra. Korra laughed as the polar bear dog licked her.

"Ok, ok. I missed you too." Korra said. "Ben, this is Naga." Korra said, introducing the two.

Ben stood there as the dog sniffed him, and...licked him, covering him in drool. Ben started to get it off him.

"Gross! Dog drool!" Ben exclaimed. "Come on!"

"Don't worry, Ben. It comes out." Korra said. "I think."

"Great. Now I'm gonna smell like dog." Ben said.

"Let me help." Tenzin said, doing some katas before….blasting Ben with an adequate amount of air.

Ben's hair now stood up as he had a face of shock. "What was that?"

"Airbending." Tenzin said. Ben looked at himself, and put his hair back to normal.

"Now That was cool." Ben said. "Well, how are we gonna get to this island?"

"This way." Tenzin said as he whistled for something. Just then, a flying animal came in front of them.

The animal was white, with six legs, a brown arrow, and a saddle on its back. It growled as it landed.

"Oogi." Tenzin said. "This is a flying bison." Tenzin said, hopping on it. Korra and Naga jumped on the animal too.

"Come on, Ben. Getting to Air Temple Island is to fly." Korra said.

"Fly?" Ben asked. "Easy." He said, scrolling through the watch. He found the alien and slammed the watch, being covered in light. Tenzin and Korra had to cover their eyes because the light was bright.

When the light faded, a new being was there. It was a being that looked like a moth, with green eyes, and his mouth showed his teeth. It wore a hood of some sorts.

" **Big Chill!** " It shouted. "Ok, this guy will do."

"Ben?" Korra asked. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me." Big Chill said. "This is one of my flyers, **Big Chill**. Watch." Then, he unfolded his cloak to reveal his wings, and started tooft off the floor.

"That is so cool!" Korra said, excitedly. "I wish I could do that."

"Well, when you get a watch that can allow you to change into over a million alien species, let me know." Big Chill said as they started to fly.

Unknown to them, they were being watch. Standing on a building a few blocks away, a man wearing a mask was viewing them through a telescope.

"Well, you were right." The man said. "He did come. Question is, why do you need him?"

Then, coming from a holographic projector, was none other than…Vilgax! " _Ben Tennyson is my enemy. If he is here, he will stop our plans for coming._ "

"Don't worry. I'll stop him myself." The masked man said.

" _Do not let that foolish arrogance control your choice, Amon._ " Vilgax said. " _Ben Tennyson is a smarter fighter than you. Heat had yourself._ " And the projector shut off.

"Vilgax, I won't let the boy get to me." Amon said. "Once He is out of the way, the Avatar is my next target."

He then chuckled as his plan was starting to come together.

 **Hey guys, so this was an idea I had, but put in the back for awhile. But I finished and will continue to write this as well as my other stories. I hope everyone will like this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. Here is the second chapter of Omniverse: Legend of Korra. So, here's where Ben understands what is happening and tries to help. Get ready for this.**

 **I don't own Ben 10 or Avatar.**

 **Omniverse: Legend of Korra**

 **Chapter 2: How to help**

Amon's Hideout

Amon was studying what info Vilgax sent him. To be afraid of this boy, Amon chuckled. If this boy stopped the squid man, then this man must be exaggerating.

"Lord Amon." A separatist soldier said. "What will we do with this technology that Lord Vilgax gave us?"

Amon was that it was a gun of sorts, it was white, with black and green around it. And on the hilt was an hourglass symbol.

"What is this?" Amon asked, holding up the weapon.

"Vilgax said it was a plumber issued laser blaster." The soldier said.

Amon chuckled. "Perfect. How many have we got?"

"Ten crates of these blasters, plus vehicles and suits."

"Yes. Now, we watched with anticipation as this hero tried to help the Avatar." Amon sat down as he still looked at the gun.

"Yes, Lord Amon." The soldier walked out.

'Soon, Ben Tennyson, your life will be gone, along with the Avatar.' He through as he laughed at what he can do to the two of them.

*Meanwhile*

Big Chill was flying across the city with Korra and Tenzin on a flying bison. He kinda had a question he wanted to ask.

"How can they fly without wings?" He asked.

"They are part of the Airbenders culture. They use airbending to fly." Tenzin said.

"Oh. Cool." Big Chill said seeing an island up ahead. "Is that it?"

"Yup. Air Temple Island." Tenzin said.

The island was big. It housed what Ben saw were houses, and saw a lighthouse in the middle of the island.

They landed outside a mess hall, and they got off. Big Chill landed and folded his wings back into a cloak.

"Wow. Such a nice place." Big Chill said.

"Yeah." Korra said.

Just then, three kids came running from the building. Two girls and one boy, all wearing the same red and orange outfit jumped on Tenzin.

"Dad!" One of the Girls said. "Why we're gone long?"

"I'm sorry, Jinora. I had some things to do." Tenzin said.

"Korra!" The other girl exclaimed happily as she rushed the dark-skinned girl. "I didn't know you were gonna come!"

"Hey, Ikki." Korra said. "I went to Republic City, tried to help and got _arrested_ for it."

"Oh. That stinks." Ikki said, then saw the mothman...and screamed. Loudly.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" She screamed as she air-bended at the mothman. The mothman went intangible and disappeared.

"Whoa! What was that?" The young boy asked.

"Meelo, That was why I took so long. A new friend of Korra." Tenzin said to the boy.

"First off, just met her. Second, rude much?" Big Chill asked raspingly. "Do you airbend at people you met?"

"Daddy, why is there a giant bug here?!" Ikki asked frantically.

"That 'Bug' happens to be someone more interesting than I thought." Tenzin said. "Ben, please turn back. I don't want people to think that I am associated with bugs."

"Alright." He said, slapping the hourglass symbol. And in a flash of turned back to Ben. "You make it think that that's the only thing I can turn into."

The kids all saw the big man turn into a teen. Tenzin chuckled at their expressions.

"Who is that?" Ikki asked.

"Kids, this is Ben. He will tell you what he was doing." Tenzin said.

"Uh, What now?" Ben asked.

"Well, I don't know much of the story from where you are from. You can talk during dinner." Tenzin said. Ben looked like a fish out of water.

"Um, ok?" Ben said, unsure.

"Come on." Korra said, going inside. Ben followed them into the house. There sat a dining room with a table, seats, and...a very pregnant woman.

"Uh, Hello?" Ben said awkwardly to the woman.

"Oh, hello there." The woman said back. "And who might you be, young man?"

"Pema, this is Ben. He's a new friend Korra made while in Republic City." Tenzin said.

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you." Pema said to Ben.

"Likewise." Ben replies back.

Later, during dinner, Korra and Ben were eating. Ben had realized that this world was a mix of eastern culture with western innovations. The dinner was dumplings, rice, steamed tofu and sweet buns.

"What's wrong, Ben? Why aren't you eating your food?" Korra asked.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Ben said. "It's just, this world is sorta like my own, except with some differences."

"What do you mean by that?" Tenzin asked.

"Well, to be honest, my world is about 100 years more advanced than this world." Ben said. "Technology has advanced as well."

"Really? How advanced?" Ikki was wondering.

Ben was thinking about what to say. "Well, there were some really cool stuff that happened."

"Like what?" Jinora asked.

"Well, there were some people that went into space." Ben said, eating dumplings. But then, he felt everyone staring at him. "What? What's wrong?"

"People went to space?" Tenzin asked. "But that's-that's impossible!"

"Well, it happened during the 1960s, and people called 'astronauts' train to go to space. The first person to step on the moon-" He was interrupted by Meelo.

"The moon?!" Meelo exclaimed loudly.

"Yes. Anyway, the first person to step on the moon was Neil Armstrong." Ben explained. "And not just that. With how the technology is here, anyone from my world with advanced tech can conquer it. Just saying though."

They stared at him for awhile they continued eating, though now Tenzin had to say about what Korra did. "Korra, why did you do what you did today?"

"I wasn't gonna stand and do nothing, Tenzin! As the Avatar, my duty is the safety of the world and everyone in it." Korra said.

"Well, now, everyone that knows you are the Avatar." Tenzin said.

"Ok, I think I need to ask, but what is an Avatar?" Ben asked. Everyone at the table stared at him.

"You do not know of the Avatar?" Jinora asked.

"Well, I'm from a different world, so we wouldn't know. I'm the hero of the universe, so…" Ben said.

"Of course." Tenzin sighed. "Well, to put it bluntly, the Avatar is the savior of the world."

"Ok." Ben said.

"The Avatar goes through a cycle of sorts. It depends on what bender is next. It goes from Water, Earth, Fire and Air. About 100 years or some ago, Fire Lord Sozin was worried about the next Avatar comic to stop him, so he did something horrible."

"What?" Ben asked.

"He...He killed all of the Air Nomads, fearing the next avatar will be an air bender." Tenzin said.

"WHAT?!" Ben yelled. "He wiped out an entire race of benders?!"

"Yes, but my father, Avatar Aang, escapes the genocide by freezing himself, with his bison Appa, in ice. 100 years later, he was found by my mother, Katara and my uncle Sokka. They helped him learn the remaining elements. It took a year, but he stopped Fire Lord Ozai, and Zuko, the prince, now Fire Lord, has been friends with him." Tenzin said.

"Whoa. He _froze_ himself? That is hardcore stuff." Ben said.

"Yes." Tenzin said. "But, years have passed by, and he passed away."

"Ok." Ben said.

"But enough about us. What about you, Ben. Tell us where you got that watch." Tenzin asked.

"Um, ok." Ben said. Ben began by telling about the summer he got the watch, from fighting circus freaks, a mad doctor, to fighting his worst enemies. He told about the plumbers, and how he saved the universe countless times.

"Wow. That's so cool!" Ikki said excitedly.

"Yeah." Ben said.

After dinner, Tenzin showed Ben to an empty room for him. It was mostly spacious, with a bed and some pillows and a blanket.

"Thanks, Tenzin." Ben said.

"Don't mention it." Tenzin said. "And, um, you might want to think about your clothes while your here."

"What about my clothes?" Ben asked.

"We'll discuss it later. Good night." Tenzin said and left.

Ben went on the bed, taking off his shoes and jacket. He just layed there, staring at the ceiling. After today, tomorrow will be really interesting. He drifted to sleep, thinking about what to do.

*meanwhile*

Amon and his goons were learning so much about the weapons. The guns proved to be exceptionally dangerous.

"These weapons are amazing, Amon, sir! We can shoot down any bender that gets in our way!" One of his soldiers said.

"Yes. In the months coming, we shall take this city. And then, extermination of the benders will begin." Amon said.

" _Don't forget about our deal, human._ " A voice said as the screen came to vision with Vilgax on the screen. " _Once you get rid of these benders, leave Tennyson to me._ "

"Of course, Lord Vilgax." Amon told him as the screen was cut.

"Sir, are you really going to follow that...thing?" The soldier asked.

"Of course not. Once the Avatar is dealt with, I will personally see that Ben Tennyson is destroyed and his watch will be mine." Amon said, then laughed at the prospect of having something powerful with him.

*next morning*

Ben was still sleeping, his jacket hanging and shoes off. Just then, the doors silently opened, showing an awake Jinora and Korra. They had a bucket of water, and when they got close, dumped it on him. He woke up wet.

"Hey! What the heck?!" He asked the two. They laughed and held their stomachs.

"Sorry, it was too funny to pass up." Korra said. Just then, Tenzin walked in and saw what happened to Ben.

"It appears now it's time for training." Tenzin said. He gave Korra some air bender clothes. "Put these on. It'll help."

Korra gave the clothes a look, then walked out. Jinora walked behind her, but was stopped by Tenzin.

"Jinora. Dry Ben, then say `sorry'." Tenzin told her. Jinora shot air at Ben, drying him instantly. Jinora then stood, which annoyed Tenzin. "Jinora."

She sighed. "Sorry for dumping water on you Ben."

"There. Now, get ready. Today, we're gonna teach." Tenzin told her. She walked back to her room. "Sorry about that."

"It's ok. I was like that too, so there's no harm." Ben said. "Though I suppose I need new clothes."

"Don't worry. I got you some." Tenzin gave him the same clothes. "Here, use these until we find some for you."

Ben took the clothes. "These are something monks would wear. No offense."

"None taken, at first I thought they looked ridiculous, but my dad said that these are part of air bender tradition." Tenzin said.

"Ok. Just give me some minutes." Ben said, and Tenzin walked out. "Now, how to put this on?"

*5 minutes later*

After trying and getting dressed, Ben walked outside to where everyone was at. It was a training ground, with some sort of spinning wood things.

"Where is everyone?" Ben asked. Then he heard a 'Hey!' and saw Ikki, Jinora, Meelo, and Korra, all in airbender garb.

"Hey guys." Ben said to the four. "So, what's this place?"

"This is how we train in airbending. Those help with being calm and precise." Jinora pointed to the spinning wood.

"Ok. Do I have to train?" Ben asked an obvious question.

"You do not, Ben. That is for airbenders to train in the art." Tenzin said.

"Ok." Ben said as everyone followed to the training area.

"Korra, we are going to train you in airbending." Tenzin said, which made said girl excited for. "First we will go to the gates."

"These...spinny things?" Korra asked.

"Yes. They are used to train your instinct to avoid anything, and to follow the least resistant path. Watch. Jinora, if you could." Tenzin asked his daughter.

Jinora nodded, then went to the gates. As Tenzin blew air into the gates, Jinora walked calmly, took a breath, and guided her way through. She moved fluidly, like she knew where the dangers were, and avoided them. She walked out, completely unharmed.

"Impressive, Jinora." Tenzin said, praising her.

"I think I could do what she did." Korra said confidently.

"If you say so." Tenzin said, and bender air back into the gates again. This time, it was Korra's turn. She took a breath and walked to the gates.

"Hey, bet you she won't make it out unhurt." Meelo said to Ben.

"You're on." Ben said to the tiny airbender.

*Meanwhile*

Azmuth was working on the teleporter. He didn't know what to do with it.

"You both are the smartest and dumbest galvans in the galaxy." He said.

"Well, thank you." Blukic said.

"He didn't mean it as a compliment." Driba said.

"Azmuth, is there anything you can do?" Max asked.

"First, don't doubt me. Second, it is not impossible, but there is nothing we can do. The fuel cells burnt out, so we'll need to make more."

"Well, how long can you make them?" Gwen asked

"Uh, let's see…" Driba did some calculations. "Carry the 2….multiply by 4….divide by 3….about 4 months, give or take."

"What?!" Gwen yelled. "Is that right?!"

"Actually, yes, but you forgot to add the we variables, so it's about 4-7 months." Azmuth said. "Well get right on it."

'Ben, I hope you can be safe for that time.' Gwen thought as she didn't know what to do.

 **So, here is the second chapter of OLOK. I hope this is good.**


End file.
